Life and Love
by twilightlover94xo
Summary: Rory has grown up with no mum for support.her father a workaholic.she meets a boy that will change her live for ever.this story has love,friendship,commitment, tragedy and a lot more.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This story is different to "Gilmore Girls". Yet the same characters are still in this story. I want to make it different, with drama. I hope that people like this story. If I make any mistakes, sorry but I do my best. I hope people will review this story and tell me what they think. I wrote this story when I was 16, and it took me about a month to write.

I chose to write about the show" Gilmore Girls" because I like this show a lot. Rory had gone through changes, different boyfriends. I like her relationship with Jess because he was a boy she wouldn't go for, yet they had the same interest.

Plot: Rory 16, life hasn't been normal from the day her mum died. Her father Chris was always at work. Her father dies to but from a heart attack. This story is based in Stars Hollow (keeping the same town as the show) .She moves in with her mum's best friend Sookie and her husband and children. But she spends the majority of time with her friends. They like going out all the time. They all have boyfriends. Rory feels left. One night they go to a dance. Rory sits alone. Then Luke s nephew Jess walks in and he notices Rory. They start to talk. Eventually they go there love last or will something change it.


	2. Growning up

Growing up with no mother, a father that works all time, but dies later on from a heart attack was hard for Rory. She was an only child. Ever since her mother died she hasn't heard from her grandparents Emily and Richard. She can't remember what they look like because she was 2 when her mother died from cancer. Her father Chris didn't like talking about her mother Lorelai.

She is 16 and it has been a year since her father died. She moved in with her mothers friend Sookie and her husband and kids. She spends the majority of her time with her friends Lane and her friends from school. Her friend Paris comes down at the weekend and they go out with Lane. They have boyfriends. Lane has been going out with her boyfriend Zach for almost a year.

She regularly babysits Sookie two kids that are called Martha and Davy .Davy is almost 3 and Martha is 1. She treats them like they are her brothers and sisters.


	3. Letter from mum

Lane and Paris invited Rory to the dance marathon that was being held the following night. Rory said she would go but she soon regrets it, when she realises she has nobody to go with.

Rory walks to bed and falls back on it and rings Lane. Her mum Ms Kim answers the phone. Rory gets nervous when ever she answers.

Ms Kim: Hello! Who is this?

Rory: Hi ,Ms Kim its Rory, is Lane there?

Ms Kim: Yes she is, but you can only talk to her for a minute. She has to go to bible study.

Rory hears Ms Kim shout for Lane. She hears Lane rushing downstairs and she answers the phone.

Lane: Hi, Rory how are you? Are you excited for dance marathon? I am, I am so happy I don't have to help my mum with making sandwiches. Thank god she let me go with Zach. She thinks that it's for a good cause. But for me it's having fun with my friends, and my lovely boyfriend.

Rory Yeah I can't wait. But I have no one to dance with.

Lane: If you're really stuck you can dance with Kirk or Taylor.

Lane laughs at thought of Rory dancing with Kirk or Taylor. Rory is not sure what to do, but she wants to go whether or not she has someone to go with. They hang up and Rory sits at her desk and does study. Later on Rory decides to go to "Luke s Diner" for something to eat. She arrives and is greeted by Luke.

Luke walks over to Rory's desk and takes her order. While she is waiting for her meal, Luke s nephew Jess comes out and he sees Rory and he walks to her table and sits down.

Jess Hey, Rory how's things did you read any good books lately?

Rory: No I haven't, I have been just studying.

Jess: Shame

Jess gets up and walks out the door. Rory is curious about the type of boy Jess really is. He is always walking around reading; not bothering to talk to anybody. He always goes to the bridge and just sits there. He has been living with Luke for a while. Rory is unsure all the time when she sees, she doesn't know what to say. Yet she is always nervous when he comes up.

She eats her food and goes home. She takes out a cardboard box full of things that belonged to her mum Lorelai .Pictures of her mum when she was young, when she was dating Rory's father, baby pictures. She also found pictures of her mother and father at their debs. She commented on how pretty her mum was and how different her father looked. She also found pictures of her mum when she was pregnant with her, she looked really happy. When she looked deeper in the box she found a letter that was addressed to her. It was from her mum. Rory was curious.

She opened it and it said:

To my beautiful daughter,

I am writing this letter to say I won't be able to be there to see you grow up to a beautiful woman. You see I have recently found out that I have a tumour .The doctors said that it was big, and if I was to get an operation that it will kill me. If your reading this letter, it means that I didn't make it. I am so sorry sweetheart. I wish I would be there for you when you fall in love, to see you get married, to see become a mum for there .I'm sorry I wont be there for all those important things in your life. Just know that Ill always be there where ever you go. I will be always looking down on my beautiful daughter. I love you always and forever.

From

Mum

Rory wipes away her tears and she feels something that is with the letter. She looks at it. It's her hospital tag with her name, date of birth, takes it and holds it closely to her heart

She says" I love you mum, always and forever.


	4. Dance Marathan

It was the day of the Dance Marathon and Taylor was instructing everybody to set up the hall. Rory was picking up last minute things in the shop. The dance would be going on for a full day, so she had to be prepared.

As it was getting late, Paris and Lane arrived at Rory's house. She greeted them and invited them in

They ran to Rory's room with their hands full of things. They all helped each other to get ready. When they eventually were ready, they left.

They laugh about the thought of Kirk being competitive about the dance marathon.

The hall is decorated like a 90s dance like something you see if a film.

Lane sees Zach and she grabs his hand and goes to the dance floor. Paris also sees her boyfriend and they go dancing to. Rory looked at her 2 friends and were happy for them. Even though she didn't have someone to dance with, she didn't want it to make her feel down. She sat down at the side and watched her friends having fun. She also Kirk eyeing up the competition .She laughed and Kirk noticed her laughing and he gave her a dirty look. She looks away and when she did she saw Jess coming in. What was Jess doing here, she wondered why he came. He was alone.

Rory hoped he wouldn't come over to her, she pretended she didn't notice that he came in. Jess walked over to her, he smiled, and she didn't look at him.

Jess: Someone on their own tonight. I bet you turning down all the offers you got. Why so glum?

Rory: Jess….What are you doing here? What about you, no one either.

Jess: I got lots of offers. He said sarcastically. But I thought I might as well come here.

They both sat quietly. Taylor announced for all couples to go to the dance floor, and to make sure they have their numbers securely on. Taylor looked at Rory and Jess and he smiled. They wondered what he was smiling at.

He walked over to them and grabbed both of them and gave them numbers, and dragged them to the dance floor.

Rory's heart was pounding. Lane looked over and noticed her on the dance floor with Jess and she smiled. Rory and jess looked at each other nervously. Taylor went back to the stage and announced to everybody to start.

At first Rory didn't know what to do, she felt like she was going to run out the door. Then jess looked at her and he made her feel like she could do this. She wasn't the best dancer, but jess guided her when she made mistakes.

As the hours went pass, the more Jess and Rory talked. After a lot of coffee they decided after 10 hours that they would stop dancing .Their legs were getting sore, they couldn't keep each other awake.

It was early in the morning when finished the dance. The sun was about to rise and they decided to go to Luke for something to eat. The food at the dance wasn't editable for them. They noticed that the sandwiches that Ms Kim made look gone of. Luke s was open for the people who were finished with the dance. They both sat down and ordered food, as they waited they kept talking and when they were eventually done their food arrived at the right time.

When they were done Jess walked Rory home and when they were at her front door, Rory thanked him. There was a silence. Jess broke the silence by saying how much fun he had. They both looked at each other and they leaned in and kissed for the first time.


	5. Boyfriend and Girlfriend

As the weeks past, the more Rory and Jess got to know each other. Jess has a surprised for Rory. He is planning to ask her to be his girlfriend. He asked Luke to close the diner early because he wants to make a nice meal for him and Rory.

Rory walks out of her house and heads to the bookshop, she chooses some books and walks out. She is greeted by Jess and he said that they should go on a walk. Rory had to go back to her house to put her new books away. Jess went with her. As they were going on the walk they passed the bridge and decided to sit down. They talked about the amount of times they come each day. To them it's nearly their special place to come and just relax.

Jess walked her home and rushed back to the diner to get changed and to get ready for tonight. Tonight was their night, where one question would be asked and there would be an important answer that would declare each others future together as friends, or as a couple?

Rory was sitting in the living room playing with Davie, when her phone beeped. She looked at it. It was a message from Jess.

Jess: Diner at 7pm .I have something special planned for both of us. Don't be late ox

Rory was curious, she asked Davie what to do, and he just looked at her and giggled.

She went to her room at got ready.

Jess has finished decorating the table; he made sure everything was just right. He looked out and saw Rory walking to the diner. She opened the door and saw the beautiful candles lit on the counter, the table set and Jess standing in front of her looking nervous. They walk to the table. Jess goes to the kitchen and gets the food. Rory notices the amount of effort Jess put and she wondered why he was doing this?

Jess comes out of the kitchen with the plates in his hand. He puts them down on the table and they begin to eat.

Rory: Jess everything is perfect. Is there any reason for all this?

Jess stays quiet and then he finally gets the courage to ask her.

Jess: Rory…will you be my girlfriend?

Rory looks at him and she answers his question.

Rory: Yes.


	6. 6 years later and a wedding

It has been 6 years now; Rory and jess are still boyfriend and girlfriend. Jess asked Rory to move in with him, and she said yes. Lane is getting married to Zach and Rory is made of honour, and Paris is a bridesmaid. The wedding is tomorrow. Jess is Zach's best man. All the grooms' men are at Rory and Jess's house and all the bridesmaids are at Lane's house

The next morning everybody is up at 6 o clock. All the bridesmaids are putting on their long baby pink dressed and getting their hair and make up done. Lane is nervous as she gets ready. Family and friends arrive to see Lane before she goes to the church. The limo arrives at Lanes and all the bridesmaids walk out and then Lane follows. Rory is happy for Lane and Zach. Paris is pregnant with her first baby. She was shocked when she found out. She has being going out with her boyfriend Doyle for 5 years.

Rory is surprised how both of her friends have grown up. Lane is getting married and Paris is having a baby. Both the wedding car and the limo arrive at the church and Rory helps Lane out of the car. The photographer takes pictures of all them together.

The ceremony starts. The priest welcomes everybody. During the ceremony Rory looks at Jess and smiles. When the ceremony is finished everybody goes to the reception. Everybody has a meal and they all get up to get to dance including Rory and Jess. Lane throws her bunch of flowers and Rory catches them. When the reception everybody goes home, Rory and Jess are exhausted .Tomorrow is their 6th aniversy .Rory doesn't want anything fancy. Jess made a reservation in a fancy hotel.


	7. An aniversy and a proposal

It was their 6th aniversy .Jess makes Rory breakfast .Rory wakes up and wonders where Jess is. She sees a tray with toast and a glass of juice and a red rose. She eats her breakfast and she finds a note. It says:

Happy Aniversy Rory,

I love you so much.6 years today we fell in love. I hope to spend the rest of my life with you. I have something special planned for tonight. So wear something fancy and pack an overnight bag. I love you.

Jess

Jess comes up behind Rory and hands her chocolates. Rory is excited to see what they doing for their aniversy.

Later on, Rory got ready and packed a bag. They leave and go to the hotel. They get seated at a table and order their food. They give each other their gifts and they are both are happy with the presents. Jess looks at Rory and walks over to her and gets down on one knee.

Jess: Rory, we have been together for exactly 6 years .My life changed when you came into mine. Before I met you, I thought finding somebody you love deeply is the hardest thing in this world to find, but that changed when I met you. Rory I love you you're not only the person I love but you're also my best friend. Will you marry me?

Rory: When my parents died I thought my life was getting worse. It felt like I was being punished .I thought nobody would ever love me like I do with you. Yes I will marry you Jess.

They told everybody the next day. Rory asked Luke to walk her down the aisle. He said that he would be honoured.


End file.
